Councelor Moon
by CraftyAbsol
Summary: Winter is left moping after Qibli and Moon get together. How does Moon help get Winter out of his funk?


**A/N: HELLOOOOOO! I'm writing this very short one-shot to expand my audience (because I'm not sure most Pokémon fans really love WOF) and because this popped into my mind and turned out okay. Enjoy!**

* * *

Winter was mooning, coincidentally over someone named Moon. The problem was that she was already taken, and Winter was convinced that it was his fault. Qibli was such a sweet, kind, brave, loyal, and yes, kind of handsome dragon that sadistic, sarcastic Winter could not win Moonwatcher's heart. _And_ he had scared her away by yelling at her. Qibli most likely _never_ would do that.

Winter could not hate Qibli, though. Who _could?_ Well, maybe Vulture could. But that was Vulture for you, hating everyone, and trying to kill everyone. Qibli had not been mean about it, he hadn't been sending him letters about how he and Moon were doing just to make him jealous. Now _Winter_ might have. And that made him even more sure that Moon deserved Qibli more than him.

Winter absentmindedly doodled on his history notes page. Oh yeah, he was in the middle of history, too.

 _Moon,_ he thought, drawing a head shape. _Why can't I be a nicer person?_

It was dangerous for him to still think about Moon, as she would probably find out. But Moon looked very focused on the history lesson which Webs was teaching, so Winter wasn't very worried. As he drew the silver teardrop scales underneath her eyes, Winter was jolted from his seat by Webs.

"Winter! How do Rainwings transfer rule?"

 _Frick._ Winter thought. "Ummmm…"

"Ummmm is not the answer. Winter, pay attention, please. There are many dragonets who would kill for this opportunity, so please make the most of it."

"Okaaaay," Winter mumbled. _Why is this important anyway?_

"Moon, can you please help Mr. Winter out?" Webs asked Moon.

"Rainwing throne hopefuls will compete in a series of competitions. The one who performs the best will be the new queen." Moon said, looking at Winter with what seemed to be a hint of pity.

"Very nice, Moon," Webs said with a small smile. "You've been doing a very nice job."

Winter slumped on his desk for the rest of the lesson on Rainwing Queens. Truthfully, some parts were pretty interesting. But others went in one ear and out the other. So when class was over, Winter was pretty happy. As he walked out, Moon walked up to him.

 _What does she want?_ Winter thought suspiciously. _Is she going to make fun of me for not paying attention in class?_

"Meet me in the library during lunch," Moon whispered discreetly in Winter's ear as she walked by.

Winter was confused, and he knew Moon knew that. But all the same, he was excited for lunch, and could not focus during Herbs and Healing. Clay admonished him constantly.

"Winter, please focus," Clay said irritatedly. "You never know when you'll need the knowledge you've learned in this class."

 _I just can't wait for class to be over so I can talk to Moon!_ Winter thought frustratedly. _And what would you really need Herbs and Healing for?_

After what seemed to be eons for Winter, lunchtime finally arrived. Winter quickly ran to the prey center and gobbled up a small fish to stave off hunger before his stomach began to grumble like the old Nightwing volcanic island. Then he ran back off to the library.

"Walk, Winter!" Webs called to him, and Winter slowed down his pace. Once he was out of sight of any teachers, though, Winter began to run again.

When Winter arrived in the library, Moon was already sitting at a table.

"Over here, Winter!" she said, waving one talon at him.

Winter plopped down and immediately asked Moon a question with his trademark bored voice, even though Moon could see right through it. "Why did you ask me to come here? I thought you hated me."

Moon sighed. "Winter, I _don't_ hate you," she said. "Why would you ever think that?"

"Because you chose me over him." Winter said blatantly.

"Winter, not everything is black and white," Moon carefully explained, putting a wing around Winter's shoulder. Winter felt an electric jolt go through his body. "I don't hate you, no matter what you think. You're an amazing, brave, strong dragon who I love a lot, as a friend, of course."

Winter _knew_ that Moon only liked him as a friend. Qibli had been a bundle of energy, he had heard, that day that Moon told him that she liked him too. And Winter had been a moping mess when he had caught wind of the news.

Moon continued. "I know that you think I hate you because Qibli and I got together, but do I hate Kinkajou now?"

"That's different," Winter grumbled. "For obvious reasons."

Moon talonpalmed. "Let's not delve deeper into this, please. This is getting awkward."

"Okay, fine."

"So anyway," Moon started. "Can we please clean up our relationship? I don't want it to go on forever like this, with all the ignoring and the moping."

Winter thought about this. Wasn't all of this mess _his_ fault? Didn't he want to become a better person? So he should start with this.

 _Say yes, Winter. Show how much you've grown._

"Yes."

* * *

 **A/N: I haven't read WOF in a long time, so please correct me if I've made any mistakes. I just might write an epilogue, so please tell me if you'd like one. I do like just imagining what happens next, though, so there may not be one.**


End file.
